Rymour Aston
(Midfielder) |number= 8 (America Heroes) 10 (Shin Andres Academy) |element=Fire |team= Shin Andres Academy (former) America Heroes America Heroes B Orpheus (temporary) White Team Dogwood Park (GO) (GO Movie) America Legend Heroes Resistance America (Coach) Saikyou no Rival Eleven |seiyuu= Rymour Bryon |debut_game= Heroes Eleven 2 |debut_anime= Episode 037 Episode 043 (GO) Episode 014 (Galaxy)}}Rymour Aston ' is one of the supporting characters in the Heroes Eleven game and anime. He was a midfielder and the captain of Shin Andres Academy, and later became a midfielder of America Heroes. He reappears in GO in Episode 43. In Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in Episode 14 as Resistance America's coach. In Heroes Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a midfielder of America Legend Heroes. Profile Heroes Eleven 2 (Shin Andres Form)= *"His aggressive play can knock the stuffing out of even the fiercest players."'' |-|Heroes Eleven 3= *''"An aloof rebel who uses trick plays to mess with his opposing players."'' Background Rymour has an older brother named Will Aston and a mother named Giana Aston. Appearance For Team Heroes, he wore blue uniform with the number 8 on the back of the shirt. In Shin Andres Academy, he wore the same uniform as Andres, but there's a white stripe in the middle of the red stripes that are embedded in the shoulder area and sleeves. Personalities He is sometime annoy. Stats |-|Heroes Eleven 2= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''182 *'TP: 169 *'Kick: '''75 *'Body: '60 *'Control: '78 *'Guard: '60 *'Speed: '64 *'Stamina: '66 *'Guts: '''69 |-|GO 2: Adult Form= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 140 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 141 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 62 |-|GO 2: Young Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 123 *'Dribbling': 152 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 78 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 76 |-|Strikers 2013 Adult Form= *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A |-|Strikers 2013 Shin Andres Academy= *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Strikers 2013 America Heroes= *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C Hissatsu Heroes Eleven 2= *'SH Triple Boost' *'OF Judge Through 2' *'DF Killer Slide' *'SK Ike Ike!' |-|Heroes Eleven 3= *'DF Killer Slide' *'OF Judge Through 2' *'OF Killer Fields' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' |-|3 Shin Teikoku= *'SH Triple Boost' *'OF Judge Through' *'DF Welcome Back' *'SK Ike Ike!' Heroes Eleven GO= *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Death Drop' *'OF Mad Juggler' *'OF Endless Summer' |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'DF Killer Slide' ---- Adult *'SH Death Spear]]' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'OF Endless Summer' *'DF Killer Slide' |-|Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Young *'DF Killer Slide' *'OF Bungee Thrust' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' ---- Adult *'DF Killer Slide' *'SH Death Spear' *'OF Endless Summer' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' ---- Coach *'OF Bungee Thrust' *'SK Anteikan' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SH Great Blaster' Heroes Eleven Strikers= *'SH Jet Stream' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'OF Killer Fields' *'OF Judge Through 2' *'DF Killer Slide' |-|Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Death Drop]]' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'SH Jet Stream' *'SH Last Death Zone' *'OF Killer Fields' *'OF Judge Through 2' *'DF Killer Slide' Keshin Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Jinrou Lycaon' Trivia *He and Jane are the only players who got a yellow card in the whole series. Category:Characters Category:Shin Andres Academy Category:America Heroes Category:Orpheus Category:White Team Category:Dogwood Park GO Category:America Legend Heroes Category:Resistance America Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters Category:Coaches